


back to my arms (they will hold us down)

by buzzbug82



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on recent instagram photo, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Playlist Live 2017, b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: @amazingphil: Having a hand snack with baby Miles  (at Orlando World Center Marriott)





	back to my arms (they will hold us down)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by amazingphil's instagam post. A really short oneshot.

He was the cutest baby both of them had ever seen for a while. Granted, it’s been a few months that they haven’t seen babies or toddlers that isn’t a Sim character.

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” she had been nervous when she was standing at their hotel room’s door. She was wearing a really pretty pink dress, about to head down to the party in the hall with her husband. “There’s a party going on and you both are fine with babysitting in the hotel room?”

 

 

Baby Miles already made himself comfortable in Phil’s arms, gurgling and drooling on Phil’s new jacket and Dan smiled at their friend while holding the baby's bag filled with diapers and milks.

 

 

“You will have to pry the baby from Phil's cold hands," He joked, but the parents didn't seem impressed and Phil nudged his spine painfully.

 

 

"I told you, we’re fine. It’s Playlist party, there will always be another one,” Phil nodded at their friend's husband who was standing with one hand on his wife’s shoulder. “You both go have fun and don’t worry about Miles, all right?”

 

 

“He’s a sweetheart,” Dan chimed in, rubbing a hand behind his throbbing back.

 

 

“He can be a bit cranky,” she muttered, reaching out to rub her baby's head.

 

 

“That’s why you both deserves a break,” Dan said. “As everyone said, being parents is a full-time job, and—“

 

 

“Okay, okay, we get it,” the husband laughed, and tugged at his wife. “Let’s go, dear. I wouldn’t want Dan to talk my ear off.”

 

 

After ten more minutes of convincing, their friends finally made their way down to the elevator, and Dan could finally close the door behind them.

 

 

“That’s almost insulting,” Phil said, as he settled on the floor {thankfully carpeted} with the baby, figuring that letting the baby on their bed might be a bad idea for a little human with no coordination.

 

 

“What is?”

 

 

Phil looked up, and stared for a few seconds as Dan took off his skinny jeans and chucked it over a chair, wearing only a black boxer. He turned his gaze back down to the baby.

 

 

“They think we couldn’t take care of a baby.”

 

 

Dan settled beside him, sitting cross-legged and smiled down at Baby Miles, tickling his tummy. “Who would blame them, with your infamous clumsiness?”

 

 

“Hey, I’ll let you know I’m good at holding babies!” Phil made a point by picking up the baby and sat him on his lap. “See?”

 

 

“I’m sorry, you are great, Phil.” Dan laughed. It was strange, at first, when he first saw Phil holding these little humans they called babies. He had always claimed he was awkward with them, and fear that he might drop the baby or accidentally leave them somewhere; but his hands were skillful—always knew ways to hold them, and even taught Dan how to. He was a neutral.

 

 

Dan had always love kids—they are the purest beings in his eyes, and knew that he had always want one in the future—in the Phil-filled future.

 

 

“Look here,” he said, aiming the phone at Phil and Miles. Miles stared in wonder and put a fist into his mouth, and Phil did the same.

 

 

“You doofus,” Dan rolled his eyes, but snapped a picture all the same, and Phil chuckled at his expression.

 

 

“We both know that I will be the fun dad between us,” Phil said, in a sing-song voice, and let Miles lie on the carpet. He didn’t lie for very long though, he rolled over and gushed excitedly over his own drools. “You will be the dad that our kids will ask about homework and I will be the dad they ask for cookies.”

 

 

“Oh?” Dan looked up, and caught Phil staring at him. It wasn’t strange anymore when Phil said it without hesitance. “We’re discussing future children, are we?”

 

 

“There will always be discussions about the future, Dan.” Phil took the phone and looked at the picture fondly. “Someday, there will be another picture of me holding a baby, and he or she will be ours.”

 

 

Dan shifted closer; his eyes gleamed and he looked at Phil like Phil was holding his universe. “After a big, forever home and a dog?”

 

 

Baby Miles yelped and smiled widely, patting the carpet at Dan’s naked feet, and Phil kissed Dan’s cheek and laughed. “I guess even baby Miles know it’s a yes.”

 

 

-end-

 


End file.
